Mistletoe And Wine
by xXSherlockianGirlXx
Summary: It's Christmas and Sherlock decides to give Molly a present, a kiss under the mistletoe and maybe something else... Rating changed, involves smut.
1. Chapter 1

**(SherlockxMolly shipping. Oh I love these two and I need to settle my Sherolly needs, ugh. Hope you like it :3 )**

* * *

Mistletoe and Wine

Sherlock eyes Molly hungrily, lately he has not stopped thinking about her. He goes to sleep dreaming of her, about her rosy cheeks, beautiful smile and warm heart. He blinks then shows pure white teeth, Molly turns her head to look at him. First she is confused to what is smiling about them she smiles herself, taking a sip of champagne in her hand and resumes talking to Mary.

Sherlock is never one for celebrating anything, nor is he a fan of crowds of people in one small area, though five people talking isn't usually considered a crowd, though it is to Sherlock Holmes. He begins to feel itchy in the sweater Mrs. Hudson has brought him for Christmas. Bright red with a cartoon reindeer and snowflakes, beautiful it is to her, but Sherlock thinks and openly says that he disagrees with her choice of clothing. But he is forced to wear it and continues to itch violently.

Molly glances at Sherlock from the corner of her eye, this doesn't go unnoticed to Sherlocks attention. He can not stand it any longer and as the next song begins, Sherlock drags Molly close to him by the waist and begins to dance. He takes everyone by surprise as they all look at him with their eyebrows raised. Sherlock merely smiles smugly feeling slightly amused.

Molly herself is in shock, but dances with him none the less, her right hand is on his shoulder while the other in his soft hand squeezing it from time to time. She smiles at him, Sherlock eyes her smile and examines her face, it is obvious to him that Molly Hooper is enjoying the dance and is looking for a little romance. She did not come to their apartment being dolled up to get no attention.

The song ends and Sherlock releases her, giving her a kiss on the hand, her cheeks flush instantly as though embarrassed, but she is in fact feeling loved. She begins talking with the others and Greg's eyes casually lower to look at her bust which she notices, but says nothing.

"I got you all Christmas presents!" Molly cheers then bending over to search through her bag, she pulls out five, perfectly wrapped presents and hands them to each one of them, Sherlock last of all. They all open each present up, thanking Molly, Mrs. Hudson kisses her on the cheek. Sherlock stares at the gift for minutes, taking the meaning in until he smiles out of kindness and appreciation.

"I also got you a gift, Molly," he announces, silence falls and Molly is purely surprised. He brings her over to him by leading her with his hand and places her in the doorway, his baby blue eyes flash up, and above their heads Molly sees mistletoe.

Molly blinks various times until Sherlocks lips press directly onto hers. She dives into a world of relaxation and enjoyment. At first she doesn't react, but feels slightly embarrassed as everyone is looking, gaping at them mouths a jar, until Sherlocks tongue begins to dance within her mouth, licking the inside of her cheeks tasting every tooth the flavour of red wine.

After all this time of waiting for him to realise her and she doesn't react, but simply breathe as his tongue plays inside her mouth. Then she finally kisses back, hands gripping Sherlocks shoulders digging her nails into him as his hands take a hold of her waist and pull her towards his body. Then they both release leaving the others in shock.

Molly licks her thumb and cleans Sherlocks mouth as her red lipstick stained his pale lips, but red does without doubt suit him. Sherlock grins and leans in close to her pierced ear to whisper softly against her skin.

"You don't have to leave tonight. You can always sleep in my bed," then winking at her he walks off down the hall and enters his bedroom gesturing to her.

* * *

**(I have no idea whether to continue this or not ?_? I'll leave that part to you. Thanks for reading! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So some smut :* in this, so mature teens and older only, but it's not exactly over the top, so you know :) Anyway thanks for the views, reviews, favourites and follows - I did carry this on and thank you for pushing me (in a good way). Anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

Mistletoe and Wine Part Two

Molly's eyes watch Sherlocks finger as it beckons to her, she turns her head to the others and raises her eyebrows still in shock. Her grip tightens around the glass, if her grip shall place anymore pressure around the fancy glass it will begin to crack, but she does not. Molly downs the rest of the bubbly drink which leaves a sting in her throat, then she pulls a facial expression of disgust and confusion and slight abashment which makes a horrible expression which makes her look constipated.

Then she takes a seat, her legs wobbling as she does so and places the glass on the floor besides her and tries to engage in conversation, but continuously looses herself due to her cloudy mind envisioning the kiss.

Throughout the full hour she is there, Sherlock does not leave his room and her eyes every other minute flicker to the door, her palms becoming sweaty until she looks away and returns to continue the conversation she involves herself in. She smiles as her eyes travel to look at the handle, she can picture herself turning it and entering the bedroom to see Sherlock waiting for her. This picture she can not rid of as she talks to Greg while in the corner of her mind, slowly filling it fully, Sherlock stands half-naked while he grins with the look of lust in his blue eyes, gradually turning them crimson red.

The night ages and Molly has grown pink in the cheeks due to drink though her head stays untouched, she is still thinking straight, but is stumbling when she walks. She refuses another drink from John and collapses in Sherlocks chair with a smile on her face, she can smell him on it, his deodorant that he uses, she presses her nose on the chair completely getting every last scent of it.

She raises her head just in time to say goodbye to Greg, John and Mary, Mrs. Hudson has already left, giggling like an idiot. After the front door closes which shudders along the walls, Molly stands and slips her high heel shoes over her small feet then bends over to grab her bag and to search through it, to make sure everything is in there.

"Leaving?" Molly stands straight up as all the colour from her cheeks rush away leaving her a pure white colour and breathless. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sherlock apologizes.

"Yes, it's getting late, Sherlock. So I thought I would leave," Molly tells him, but Sherlock stands in her way and smiles. Molly frowns and makes a pout with her lips, her hand gripping her bag. "Sherlock I can't stay, I'm sorry, but I -"

Sherlock cuts her off by his soft lips meeting hers pressing ever so gently on them and places his hands upon her face pushing her onto him and making it almost impossible for her to let go. But Molly does not want to let go, she drops her bag by her feet and toys with him, tongues meeting, touching, dancing, twisting together in their mouths.

Everything spills from Molly's bag as it hits the floor, makeup, phone, purse, but she does not turn to look, instead her eyes remain close and her hands start to play with Sherlocks curly locks. Their breathing becoming rapid and Sherlock starts to grunt as his hands begin to roam her body, groping her fair skin. Molly's nails dig into him, scratching at him through the thin cotton of his shirt, not yet drawing blood but leaving marks.

Sherlock pushes her against the wall and seizes her thin wrists, not putting a lot of pressure on them to hurt her, but enough to tell her _he_ is the dominant one. Then he pulls away from her red, beautiful lips and gazes at her, boring into to her own eyes, filling her with a kind of warmth, love and lust.

Molly licks her bottom lip, she can taste him. The sweet, sweet taste of Sherlock Holmes, and she wants more! A powerful sensation is growing in the pit of her stomach, crawling up and down her body. She feels herself tingle which causes her legs to shake with a sort of weakness, but she doesn't stand on her feet for long because Sherlock scoops her up making her squeal in awe. Her heels slip from her feet, as she is carried by the man of her dreams.

Sherlock chucks her from his arms and onto the bed which squeaks and makes Molly bounce upon it, laughing as she raises herself by her hands and leans on them observing Sherlock as he begins to undress completely. For a moment, Molly feels like she should look away and begins to feel regret, that she should have left after the kiss, because for one moment she doesn't want it, doesn't want him. But she does, she always has, ever since their first meeting.

She swallows and shakes her head then removes the pins in her hair so her hair falls flat as Sherlock leans on the bed, his hands at either side of her body, caging her in. He looks at her face before kissing her forehead and then back on to her lips. Molly can not help but shudder as excitement grows, her previous thought vanishes completely and now she is totally focusing on Sherlock.

Sherlock begins to become rough, his hands do not only grip and squeeze her body in all areas, but he begins to tear off her clothes. Molly hears a rip as some of the stitching tears apart on her dress then a small quiet thud as it hits the ground somewhere near the door. Then he gently removes her underwear, black lace - Sherlock looks pleased as a grin widens on his handsome face.

His large hands roam her body, feeling and tracing her curves and her soft skin, tickling her and causing her to make a sort of cry of desperation. He leans down and kisses just above her navel, traveling upwards leaving a trail of wet kisses along her flat stomach until he reaches her neck and begins to suck like trying to draw blood. Though this is relaxing to Molly, but doesn't satisfy her actual needs where she needs him most.

Sherlock of course is teasing her on purpose, dragging it out until she is pleads for it, but Sherlock Holmes doesn't want his sweetheart to beg, he wants her to cry out in bliss with a smile on her face. So continuing to kiss her and with one slow movement, he sheathes himself inside her. He does not shove viciously or even quickly, but enters her in a gentle way as he does not want to hurt Molly.

Molly pulls an expression of pain and relief and though she has experienced sexual intercourse before it feels much different with Sherlock, but she can not answer, she can not figure out why she feels different. More emotions perhaps? But at the feeling of him moving, she clutches the bed sheets in her curled fists to try and stop her body from moving, but she nonetheless presses down upon him, her bottom lip shaking through excitement.

Sherlock then moves more swiftly, panting and breathing hard through his nose. Molly's hands reach out for his chest and runs her hands over it, feeling every muscle moving inside and feeling his fast pumping heart. Her own is beating quickly, thumping inside her chest though it isn't just caused by the actions of Sherlock, but the feeling of love Molly is feeling at this moment in time.

And then Molly looses control, she cries out in a moan as Sherlock starts to move vigorously and leans towards her to plant a kiss on her lips. She bites his lip, drawing blood that flows into her mouth then moans once again, Sherlock can feel the vibrations travel along his cheeks.

Then sudden warmth fill both bodies.

Molly breathes, shaking with a smile on her face. Everything finally leaves her body at once, all the tension, worry she has had lately, go all together and now she can feel only beauty and love. Sherlocks arms begin to shake next to her as his tongue leaves her mouth, his bottom lip bleeding. He is still panting, tired and then removes himself from her before collapsing next to her, lying on his back.

Molly watches him and touches his face with her hand, turning it to face her and for minutes they just stare into one another's eyes, gazing at each other like lovers on a romantic holiday, but both of them would happy without the holiday, as long as they had one another. That is all they needed.

"Thank you, Sherlock," she says, honestly and sees him smile. "Sherlock?"

"Yes," he says, slightly out of breath.

"I love you." Molly tells him, Sherlock blinks twice like he is surprised, but he isn't - he is happy for her himself.

"I love you too, Molly Hooper." And with one last kiss they close their eyes and finish the night.

* * *

**(So this is my first time writing smut, and I have absolutely no idea what to think of it. Is it good, is it not? You answer that question. Anyway thank you all for reading and reviewing x)**


End file.
